Silent Night
by Jiun
Summary: [Killua x Gon] In the darkness, stood a boy.


**Silent Night**

It was one of those days where you would just want to sit near the window and stare at the lovely crescent moon. It was one of those silent nights...

I just had dinner with the guests. They were all laughing happily at the table. Sometimes I really want to know what the adults are thinking. What they find humorous and what they find depressing... All my life was education. I had no idea what others were thinking.

I looked at the crescent moon that was in the dark starry sky. The round sides and the lovely shape... I feel at ease. I would start humming. Whenever I feel at ease from the unknown world I would hum. Humming the song my mother hummed when I was just a child. All I remember about her was her long, wavy hair that feels soft when it brushes against my face.

However, I won't complain. Since, I have Mito-san. From the start, I haven't really met my mother…so I guess it wasn't a big deal. I closed my eyes as I felt the warm breezes blowing against my face. It feels so comfortable. I let out a soft sigh as I flop down on my bed. I would have to wake up early tomorrow and see the guests leave. I pulled the covers over my face as I drift off to my dream.  
_  
__Cling, cling, cling_... The sound of metals rubbing each other was heard in a distance.  
_Thud, thud, thud_... Soft footsteps that was calming to listen.

_Creakk__  
_  
I woke up. Still in the mist of my dreams, my mind wasn't clear. I slowly pushed myself up with my unsteady arm. As I looked around to see where those sounds came from, I saw a shadow, a small shadow. I face the strange shadow wondering what it was...

"Uum, may I ask you who you are?" I said politely.

The shadow started to come closer and soon revealed itself when the moon light shone on it. It was a boy about my age. He was in a black gown with a hood covering his face. I twitched nervously when he moved his arm only to remove his hood. The hood then slowly slides off his head. Immediately, I saw those two cold eyes beating on me. I looked at him unsure what to do.

I wondered though…where did he come from? I don't remember having a relative with white hair to be exact.

"Killua..." was what came out of the mysterious boy's mouth.

I tilt my head in response, not knowing what the stranger meant.

"Well... You asked me who I am, right? I'm Killua."

Oh, that's what he meant. I smiled and stretched out my hand. "Well, I'm Gon! It's nice to meet you!"

After a while, I took back my hand awkwardly. Hmm….what a strange person…he totally ignored my hand. Well, is not like it matters. Perhaps he doesn't know the greetings of this country?

Feeling a bit uneasy, I could only continue, "Well, Killua, what are you doing late at night? Everyone is asleep." He looked at me like as though he didn't understand me. Then, he suddenly brought his right hand to his chest and bowed.

"Well, then I'll be going now." He stepped back into the darkness and the next thing I know was that he was gone. Simply, vanished within the darkness. How is that possible? I climbed off the bed and walked to the doorway looking to see if he was there. Noticing that there was really no one, I turned the doorknob in suspicion and pulled the door back a little just enough for my head to go through.

I glanced around the hallway, but clearly there was nothing there except the same old cabinet. Quietly, I closed the door while thinking about what in the world just happened? Having no idea, I gave up. There is no reason to think more. Flopping back onto the bed, I pulled the covers over my chest and closed my eyes.

However, I found it useless. I can't sleep…I guess, that weird situation really threw me off board. Once again, I found myself thinking about the boy just then. After another good 40 minutes, I finally managed to stop those thoughts from coming across my mind. It was the first time I ever slept so late.

* * *

_"Well, Killua, what are you doing late at night? Everyone is asleep."_

_"Well then, I'll be going now."_ and he vanished.

Gon's eyes slowly opened. He stared up at the ceiling.

"Hmm?" Gon murmured sleepily.

"A dream?"

Getting his focus together, the events last night quickly rushed to him like waves. And, he began to ponder again. Deep in thoughts, he forgot about the departure of his relatives.

"Goooon! Wake up! Aren't you going to say goodbye to Kana-chan?" Mito-san's voice was heard from downstairs.

Gon jumped in surprise hearing the strong voice. He quickly sat up and randomly grabbed a nearby shirt, changing into it.

Mito-san already had her hand on her hips by the time Gon hopped down the stairs. All ready to lecture.

"Well, Gon what time is it?" Mito-San spoke in a firm voice.

Looking nervous, Gon looked down at his feet. "Um, it's 8:23 am."

"Heeeeh, so you do know the time?"

Gon bowed in a sign of apology, "Sorry! Yesterday something was stuck in my mind and I couldn't get rid of it... Therefore, I over slept..."

"What was stuck in your mind?" Mito-San asked directly.

Gon began to sweat and frown. "Something was stuck..."

Noticing how troubled the boy was Mito-san let out a soft sigh, "Well, I'll let it slide, but if the reason was because you didn't do your homework, you would be in a big trouble!"

Gon's nervousness was gone when Mito-san said those words.

Looking down at Gon with gentle eyes, Mito patted his head. "Hurry up and give Kana-chan her goodbye."

Gon grinned happily, "Yes, Mito-san!" He was just happy that his aunt didn't question him further.

He ran towards the door and went to meet with his younger cousin.

* * *

"Kana-chan, remember to visit us again," Gon smiled as he patted Kana on the head copying what Mito-san just did.

Kana smiled. "Un! I would! Ah, I have something to give you." Kana searched in her small bag and pulled out a flower loop. She placed the flower loop on Gon's head.

"Well then! We would be going!" Kana said as she ran towards the carriage.

"Thanks for the gift!" Gon shouted from his house.

Kana turned around one last time and smiled. She then hopped into the carriage and the carriage soon disappeared within the thick masses of trees.

Gon smiled and took the flower loop off his head. Tilting the loop, he examined it. It was a loop of wild flowers. Gon ran back in and held the flower loop in front of Mito-San.

"Isn't it pretty?" Gon grinned.

Mito-san smiled. "Yes, it is very pretty. Kana-chan gave it to you?"

"Yup!"

"Okay now, go back to your room. Kurapika-san will arrive very shortly."

"Okay!" Gon hurried up stairs in complete obedience.

Gon stepped into his room as he held up the flower loop. He twirled around and landed on his bed. Touching the flower petals gently, he smiled.

"Kana-chan is so good in making these things." Gon commented naturally.

After a few moments, he stood up from the bed and placed the flower loop on top of his desk. On his desk were a tall oil lamp and a flower vase filled with a mixture of different flowers. He placed the flower loop next to the vase.

The doorknob soon turned and the door opened. A person in his teens entered. He had fine blonde hair and blue eyes.

Gon smiled and stood up as he ran to Kurapika to greet him.

"Kurapika! What are we going to do today?!" Gon spoke in excitement.

He looked down into those soft brown eyes. "Well, are you finished with your assignment?"

"Of course!"

"Well, let's have a look."

Kurapika hanged his bag on the coat hanger nearby and walked slowly to Gon's desk.

Gon went through his drawer and pulled out his books. He held them up for Kurapika to take them.

Kurapika flipped through the pages and looked at the work. Kurapika smiled at the mistakes Gon made. He pulled a chair closer to Gon's desk and sat down.

Gon, just like Kurapika pulled a chair next to Kurapika and sat down.

Gon frowned, "Kurapika, I got many questions wrong, right? Ugh, this is not so great…" Gon said as he pulled his hand over his face, covering his face.

Kurapika chuckled, "Well, yes you did get so wrong, but only a few," he pulled the book closer to Gon so that Gon could get a better view of the book. "Look, at this problem you should substitute the….." Gon sat up straight and pulled his hands away from his face.

* * *

"Well then, I'll get going." Kurapika took his belongings and walked to the door.

"Okay. See you on Thursday." (Kurapika comes once two days) Gon escorted Kurapika to the door.

"Oh, Kurapika-san, you're already leaving?" Mito-san said while gently placing the washed dishes on the kitchen countertop.

"Yeah, today my father is coming home from oversea," he explained.

"Hm….wait a minute," Mito-san said while opening the cabinet in search for something.

"Ah, found it," she pulled out a bag filled with cookies.

"This is…" Kurapika took the bag from her hands.

"Just a gift for your father, and I'm really thankful that you took care of Gon for so long."

Kurapika smiled, "Thank you"

"Okay then, bye Kurapika!"

Mita-san eyed Gon in disappointment.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling Kurapika-san without the honorifics?"

"But, Kurapika said it was okay!"

"No, it is not fine. That is very disrespectful! He is your instructor."

As an audience, Kurapika chuckled at the silly fight between the two family members. Finally, after everything was calmed down, he was able to leave for the day.

- Haha, I'm sorry about the greetings of the country because obviously a handshake is the simplest thing you could ever do.


End file.
